Embarazado
by Emiita
Summary: Biológicamente hablando, no era posible que un hombre se quedara preñado ¿verdad? –Vas a tener un bebé, Natsu. –Mirajane sonrió torcidamente. –Yo te dejé preñado. –Natsu se puso a gritar.


**Declaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje obsceno, pero no demasiado. OoC muy posiblemente. Me gustaría decir que tiene lógica, pero no es verdad xD

Y Aclaro: Yo no suelo utilizar las terminaciones japonesas tales como el kun, chan y todo eso xD De hecho, si tiene traducción al español, no uso las palabras japonesas. En el fandom de Naruto ya me han comentado alguna vez que quedaría mejor si utilizara el dattebayo, dobe y teme, y no lo niego, no me molesta leerlo en otros fics, queda bien, pero sinceramente, para mí es un engorro usar las terminaciones y palabras japonesas, me hace no ser tan ágil a la hora de escribir y en resumidas cuentas escribo fics no solo para divertirme, sino también para practicar mi ortografía, que menos que usar el español.

En fin, que con esto quiero decir que usé el "Gray-sama" porque cada vez que aparece Juvia para mi es una tipa obsesiva y todas sus frases tienen un tinte obsesivo, por lo que si no usaba el Gray-sama no tenía la misma esencia. Pero es una excepción. xD

Igualmente, este fic podría ser alguna especie de epílogo/extra de mi one-shot "Revelación", pero no es necesario leerse ese fic para entender este...si es que alguien lo entiende, porque está lleno de pajadas mentales xDD

**Nº palabras:** 851

**Resumen:** Biológicamente hablando, no era posible que un hombre se quedara preñado ¿verdad? –Vas a tener un bebé, Natsu. –Mirajane sonrió torcidamente. –Yo te dejé preñado. –Natsu se puso a gritar.

* * *

**Embarazado**

Natsu se sentía extraño. Pesado, como si su masa corporal hubiera aumentado de repente y él fuera una vaca lechera soportando toneladas de grasa animal. Sí, algo así. Un cerdo -en todo el sentido de la palabra, no solo por sus formas al comer.-

Y tenía hambre. Joder, estaba hambriento y el olor a pastelitos de limón y muslos de carne le llegaba y no podía alcanzar nunca la dichosa mesa del fondo del gremio. Estaba muy lejos y él muy gordo.

Le dolían los tobillos y las articulaciones. Y oh, mierda, su espalda. Algo lo hacía venirse hacia delante y le costaba mantener el equilibrio. Sí, algo de su anatomía no estaba bien, no estaba bien...

– ¡Oh, dios mío!

Esa barriga no estaba bien. Y tanto que no lo estaba. Biológicamente hablando, no era posible que un hombre se quedara preñado ¿verdad?

– ¡Estoy embarazado!

–Claro que lo estás, Natsu.

Mirajane apareció de repente, tomándolo de la cintura y sonriéndole tan dulcemente que un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. Tanta dulzura no podía traer nada bueno. Además, coño, que él no podía estar embarazado -su barriga no decía lo mismo.-

–No puedo estar embarazado, Mira. Es imposible. Tiene que ser un error.

–Vas a tener un bebé, Natsu. –sonrisa torcida. –Yo te dejé preñado.

Gritó. De hecho, cuando se despertó, aún gritaba como un descosido.

– ¡No quiero, no!

Se llevó las manos a la barriga y encontró sus abdominales, como siempre, con la misma forma de tableta de chocolate que tanto le gustaba a las mujeres y qué él no encontraba tan excitantes -pero que definitivamente, hoy le gustaron un poquito más que ayer, mierda.-

–No estoy embarazado.

Gray a su lado lo miró como si fuera alguna especie de extraterrestre tonto y sin neuronas.

–Eres un hombre, llamita. No puedes tener bebés.

– ¡Soy un hombre, cabeza de hielo!

Fue un sueño. Una maldita pesadilla, joder.

– ¡Sí, eres un hombre! –gritó Elfman, que no tenía ni puta idea de lo que hablaban, pero al escuchar _hombre_, se vio en la obligación de gritar su doctrina.

– ¿Natsu, estás bien?

Pero ¿y si no lo fue?

–No te acerques, Mira. –Mirajane frunció los labios. –No quiero que me dejes preñado.

– ¿Pero de qué mierda hablas, llamita? El embarazo masculino no es posible.

Por un momento, Mirajane y Gray se quedaron en silencio observándose mutuamente sin entender qué carajo pasaba allí y por qué Natsu tenía una idea tan descabellada como aquella.

–Quizás la charla con el maestro le afectó demasiado. –sugirió Mira.

–Tiene un trauma con hacer bebes. –susurró Gray, alejándose un paso de su amigo.

– ¿Qué pasa? Natsu, te he escuchado gritar desde la calle ¿es que no sabes estar en ningún lado sin montar escándalo?

Natsu giró tan deprisa la cabeza en dirección a la recién llegada Lucy, que se sorprendieron de que no se hubiera roto el cuello.

– ¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Happy. –Parece drogado.

– ¿Natsu?

– ¡No quiero tener bebes con Mira! ¡No la dejes, Lucy! –se abalanzó sobre la rubia, abrazándola y lloriqueando, estrellando su rostro contra sus pechos.

Lucy estaba en shock.

–Se ha quedado tonto. –suspiró Gray.

–Más tonto, querrás decir. –meneó la cabeza, Happy.

–Esa charla sobre cómo-se-hacen-los-bebés del maestro es peligrosa. Voy a tener que hablar con él. –Mirajane se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Pero qué dices? Natsu, Mirajane no puede dejarte embarazado. ¿De dónde sacas eso?

Natsu detuvo sus lloriqueos, levantó la cabeza de entre las tetas de Lucy y la miró directamente a los ojos. Se quedó callado medio minuto, lo que tardó en poner en funcionamiento su única neurona pensante y compuso una sonrisa torcida -lo que viene siendo cara de idiota.-

– ¿No puede?

–Claro que no.

–Pero en el sueño yo estaba gordo y Mira me dejó preñado.

– ¡Que no puede, coño! –chilló Lucy, hastiada.

–No, no puede...si ya estoy embarazado ¡Lucy, hazme un bebé!

Lucy no sabía si reírse o meterle un bate por el culo. O ambas a la vez.

– ¿Y por qué Mira iba a dejarte preñado a ti, culo de fuego? –se burló Gray.

–Gray_-sama_, no se preocupe, Juvia lo dejará embarazado.

–Las mujeres no pueden dejar embarazados a los hombres. –apuntilló Happy.

–Cierra la boca, gato. No podrás separar nunca a Juvia de Gray_-sama_. Nuestro amor es puro y verdadero, y Juvia logrará que Gray_-sama_ tenga su experiencia de gestación masculina.

Lucy suspiró, y casi estuvo tentada a golpearse la frente contra una pared, pero la cara de Natsu contra sus tetas se lo impedía y, mierda, de todos modos, esto era Fairy Tail, un gremio de magos sin lógica.

–Mmm...Si tuviera que elegir a alguien para dejarlo embarazado, se lo haría a Laxus. Seguro que nuestros bebés salen monísimos. –comentó la camarera con su más diabólica sonrisa.

Al otro lado del gremio, Laxus estornudó.

– ¿Te das cuenta de que Natsu tiene su cara entre tus tetas, Lucy? ¡Te gussssta!

– ¡Cállate, gato!

¿Lo ves? Totalmente chiflados -_Jódete, Sombrerero, este grado de locura solo es posible en Fairy Tail_. _Quizás debería de contratar a_ _Makarov para dar clases de educación sexual a Alicia. O puede que no._-

* * *

_Lo sé, es genial LOL _

_El caso es que, aunque puede ser una continuación o extra del one-shot Revelación, el fic tiene origen el juegito aquel que hice de preguntas random sobre los personajes distribuidos del uno al doce de manera aleatoria xD Una pregunta me decía: ¿Qué pasaría si Mirajane dejará preñado a Natsu? y bueh, ayer lo vi y dije "coño, ya está" xD _

_Y la breve aparición de Juvia y su frase a Happy también viene del mismo juego xD Solo que no era exactamente así como la redacté, pero me hacía gracia xDDD _

_En realidad todo el fic es una pajada mental mía xDDD_

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
